


Keeping Up The Hunter/Wolf Alliance

by Roachbugg, TyJax_Fanfiction (TyJax_EeOwen)



Series: OC Fanfiction Collabs [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hunter/Werewolf Sex, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Rough play, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJax_EeOwen/pseuds/TyJax_Fanfiction
Summary: "Really? A dog joke? You sound like my little brother's boyfriend," Zach scoffed. Stiles was cute, but he had no idea how Derek put up with him. “So what's your dastardly ulterior motive then? Just a fanatic out to kill off a random beta?" Zach flashed his golden eyes. "I've never killed anyone sweetheart, so either you're some human supremacy zealot, or you want something from me.""I ain't rogue. I stick by the code. Nah, I'm lookin' for something else," He smirked harder, letting the grip on the gun go, his finger still in the trigger slot so that it didn't fall. He also revealed that the safety was on the entire time. "I happen to be a friend of the Argents... not a goon," Levi let his posture relax to show that he wasn't a threat, only playing the part. "Me and Chris had a bet going that involved one of the Hale's," he purred with his explanation.





	Keeping Up The Hunter/Wolf Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> Levi Hunter - TyJax
> 
> Zach Hale - Roach

**Zach Hale                    Levi Hunter**

"You aren't one of Argent's goons, and most hunters know better than to point guns at Hale's. We're fine, upstanding members of the community you know." Zach reclined back against the wall, snubbing out his cigarette in the ashtray and eyeing the hunter casually. "Frankly you’re too pretty to work for Argent," Zach smirked, raking his eyes over the hunter. _Waaaay too pretty._

"Who said I was an Argent's goon? Could be a random for all you know, Fido," Levi smirked crookedly, maybe a little darkly. He'd caught the _Pretty_ comment and obviously eyed the other over, his gaze lingering on the way back up. "Definitely didn't choose you at random though," he'd planned this out, catching up to this particular wolf.

"Really? A dog joke? You sound like my little brother's boyfriend," Zach scoffed. Stiles was cute, but he had no idea how Derek put up with him. “So what's your dastardly ulterior motive then? Just a fanatic out to kill off a random beta?" Zach flashed his golden eyes. "I've never killed anyone sweetheart, so either you're some human supremacy zealot, or you want something from me."

"I ain't rogue. I stick by the code. Nah, I'm lookin' for something else," He smirked harder, letting the grip on the gun go, his finger still in the trigger slot so that it didn't fall. He also revealed that the safety was on the entire time. "I happen to be a friend of the Argents... not a goon," Levi let his posture relax to show that he wasn't a threat, only playing the part. "Me and Chris had a bet going that involved one of the Hale's," he purred with his explanation.

"What are you looking for then?" Zach relaxed more than he already had been. The Hunter hadn't really seemed all that intent on killing him in the first place. But now that he knew it was very unlikely for there to be a wolfsbane bullet in his future, he was cool as a cucumber. "What kinda bet? Whether he could rekindle his old romance with my uncle before you could get to me or Derek?" Zach chuckled. He’d seen the photo's, once upon a time Peter and Chris had been madly in love. Sadly Gerard existed and put a stop to their love story. He wondered how different life would have gone if Chris stood up to his geriatric psychopath of a father. Still, Zach totally shipped Halegent? Petopher?

"Something like that. I bet that I could get fucked by you faster than he could get the Uncle creeper to agree to a date," Levi shrugged, setting the gun down before shifting towards the edge of the arm of the chair, now standing with his hands pocketed. He'd bet he could because he knew he could. He was that confident that he could get this guy to fuck him without a second thought. He was no danger and in no danger and they were both easily in each others league from what Mark Stilinski actually told him.

"You know I'm married right?" Zach held up his hand, showing of the platinum wedding band Mark had given him, inscribed with both their initials separated by a triskelion. "I don't think you want my husband coming after you. Hunters are scary, US. Army Rangers are scarier." Zach had a suspicion his husband was somehow involved in these shenanigans.

"Really think I wouldn't do my research? Never woulda set up the bet if Mark didn't give his permission," Levi quirked his brows, flicking them up and down provocatively. He chuckled shortly, then crossing over towards him and to his side, circling him. "I'm no idiot, I know that I'd be in deep shit if I didn't ask first," he muttered close behind him.

 _"Deep shit's_ an understatement. You'd probably be found with a hole in your head and outlined in chalk." Zach smirked to himself. So his husband gave permission for this guy to seduce him, he wasn't going to complain. It wasn't like Mark hadn't pulled this shit before, Jackson, Ethan, Scott, Zach had a short list of other guys he could fuck. Mark knew his loyal puppy would always come back to him. Even being dead hadn't kept Zach away from Mark long.  
  
Zach pivoted on his heel, shifting forward to pin the hunter to the wall. He was a little rough but Zach was sure to not actually harm the man. Maybe that was the reason Mark kept setting him up like this, he knew Zach had more Sexual aggression than Mark liked. Not that Mark didn't like a rough fuck, Mark loved a rough fuck. Just not frequently. He was the gentle _make love to you_ type and Zach fucking loved the way Mark made him feel when they had sex but he was a wolf he had a high sex drive and a lot of aggression. Zach licked his lips locking his eyes on the hunters' lips, he really wanted to make out with this guy and sink his teeth into that plush bottom lip of his.

Levi was still smirking, though now he had a toothy smirk. He had a cocky, smug look on his face and that was mainly because he got the guy to react. Pinning was hot, really damn hot and a huge damn turn on. Rough was his kink, pinning included. "What you gonna do, huh?" Levi taunted, eyes flicking down to his lips and back up hungrily. He was raring for it, he was already riled up inside, he was just so much better at hiding it compared to others, trained from childhood. "What d'you want?" he'd let him do whatever the hell he wanted as long as it didn't end up with him killed. Though death by intense sex was a hot way to go, he still had unfinished business. He bit his lower lip, making a little show of it. "I know what _I_ want," his voice dropped a few octaves, now gritty.

Zach growled, his nose trailing over the hunter's throat and drinking in his aroused scent. He bit down hard on the guy's collarbone, sucking a deep bruise there reaching and down to palm at the hunter's erection. Zach was already hard and he was going to fuck this guy good. He had a thing for reminding hunters who were really the boss in the supernatural world. Spoiler alert, it wasn't the hunters. "I want you to stop talking and submit." Zack's voice was more growl than human at this point, no one had a grittier voice than a horny werewolf who didn't have to hide his more.... _bestial_ nature.

Levi glanced down, rolling his hips against the hand and looked back up, defiance in his eyes. He liked a challenge and he liked being the challenge. "Make me, wolf," his tone was strong, confident, a clear sign that it'd take more than a good hand a wolfy demeanour to make him of all people submit. He was smirking all too cockily now, but that meant that this would be so much more fun, and even hotter when they really got down to it. He could feel the warmth bubbling under his skin. He really wanted it, to be pinned and fucked, whatever position, he didn't care. As long as he got heavily laid.

Zach's eyes glowed amber as he pinned the smaller man by his throat, not choking him, but giving a clear show of dominance. He pulled the mouthy hunter into a kiss, his fangs scraping over his bottom lip, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to send a message. He shifted his other hand, sliding it down the front of the hunters pants and grabbing the shaft of his leaking cock tightly, stroking him roughly. If he was in a bottoming mood he wouldn't mind feeling this cock inside him, guy was packing. Nowhere near as big as Mark though, or Zach himself. Zach wondered if his dick was a pretty as the rest of him.

Levi refrained from grinning into the kiss, knowing he had him. He held back the sound in his throat when the hand had wrapped around his neck and when he felt the hand in his pants, hips jerking against it when he was grabbed and held tight. He let out a breath against the wolf's lips and returned to the kiss, returning it with just as much vigour and roughness. He wished they'd gotten to this sooner, asked Mark sooner, this was already a lot of fun and they hadn't gotten to the best part yet.

Zack broke the kiss, scraping his now blunt human teeth over the hunter's lower lip as he pulled back, his tongue swiping teasingly over the piercing. "Clothes off if you don't want them shredded by my claws." Zach ever so reluctantly took his hand off the hard cock, stepping back to undress himself. He wasn't kidding about literally slicing the guys clothes off, Mark had lost a great portion of his wardrobe to Zach's... _Eagerness,_ especially when they were teenagers.

Levi inched from the wall to start stripping, losing everything immediately until he stood completely naked. He reached out and rested his hands against the wolf's neck, drawing him in fast for another rough kiss, Levi biting his lip.

Zach shifted his weight forward, trapping the hunter's nude form beneath his own, hungrily returning the kiss. He placed one hand back on the hunter's throat, the other wrapping around both their cocks and stroking them roughly, enjoying the heat of another hard cock against his as he pleasured them both.

Levi pressed closer, an arm lacing his neck, nails digging into his shoulder. He rutted his hips into the hand and against the other hot dick against his own, panting lightly through his nose. The Hunter tilted his head slightly, kissing him over and over, his mouth open with each one, his tongue slipping out every so often.

Zach's cock was throbbing and steadily leaking precum. He loved kissing, nothing got him hotter. He finally broke the kiss, teeth nipping the tip of the hunter's tongue ever so slightly as he withdrew. He moved his hands, placing one on each of the hunters' shoulders and pressing down firmly, giving the very clear signal to _Get on your knees and suck my dick._

Levi played coy for a moment, holding back against the force and then let himself be pushed down. He dropped to his knees and brushed his hands along the other's thighs, gripping them lightly as he leaned in and pressed an open mouth kiss against the skin between Zach's sac and shaft.

"Fuck" Zach moaned, slapping his cock across the hunters pretty face and leaving a trail of precum on his cheek. "You look good on your knees, hunter."

"Mmm, should see me on my hands and knees," Levi winked up at him before kissing there again and starting to plant them in a line going up, planting one and sucking on the head.

Zach carded his fingers through the hunter's hair in encouragement. "Oh, I plan too, sweetheart. I'm gonna plough the cum straight out of you, you won't even need to touch yourself." That wasn't an empty boast either, he knew just how to rail a guy to make him cum hands-free. He had pretty good track record, Ethan, Jackson, Scott, Isaac.

"That better be a promise." Levi hummed against the head of his cock, licking and kissing and then taking the head into his mouth, suckling on it and staring up at Zach.

"It is." Zach smiled, he liked this guy. He should drag him into a threesome with Mark, he'd love to watch Mark chow down on this guys perk little ass while he choked on Zach's thick cock. Speaking of which. "Tap my thigh twice if you can't breathe." He said before grabbing the back of the hunters head and ramming his cock down the guy's throat with a deep content growl, holding him there for a moment before pulling back and ramming his cock back down his throat again.

Levi shut his eyes to focus, hollowing out his cheeks and throat to take it in. He'd been only a little surprised by the deepthroating being that fast, but he took it. Le swallowed him again and again with each thrust, Levi's nails digging into his thighs. It was drawing heat, spreading it through his chest.

Zach lifted the hunter's chin just a bit, forcing him to look up at him, still fucking his throat roughly. "So pretty,” He caressed the guy's cheek with his thumb, continuing his ministrations until he was getting a bit too close. He pulled his cock free, hauling the guy to his feet and kissing him hard, mostly to regain a bit of his own composure so he didn't cum right there. He walked the hunter back toward the couch and shoved him down on it roughly, smirking down at him. "You’re such a pretty man. My husband is handsome, you're pretty." Zach slid to his knees, admiring the other man's cock and giving it a few rough strokes.  
  
"I need a taste before I fuck your brains out." Zach was definitely not a teasing cock sucker. He swallowed the hunter's cock to the hilt in one swift motion, growling in his throat to send vibrations through the shaft. He loved the feel of a hard cock in his mouth leaking precum. The throb and the weight of it on his tongue. He wasn't sure which he liked doing more with his mouth, kissing or sucking dick. Tough call that...

Levi was maybe a little more surprised by the short few seconds and had to immediately bite his tongue to hold back the groans in his throat, a low hum leaving his lips instead. The vibration was sent straight through him, adding the heat coiling in the pit of his stomach. He let out a breath and reached a hand to Zach's hair, gripping tight and resisting the urge to roll his hips up into the others mouth. It was so damn hot and he dropped his head back against the couch, staring up at the ceiling before closing his eyes. "Your mouth is better for this over talkin', Hale," he stated breathily, smirking while he focused on the hotness surrounding his cock.

Zack pulled off the cock carefully, eyes glowing and glaring at the hunter. "If you value your cock, don't antagonize a werewolf who’s giving you head." He said, motioning to his fangs as he retracted them with some effort, swallowing the cock again hungrily. He gently squeezed the hunter's balls, rolling and massaging them with his free hand while his other went up to the hunter's mouth, two fingers pressing against his lips. Two fingers that would go directly in his ass if he got the hint to suck on them.

Levi actually _giggled_ for a moment before closing his mouth around the fingers, tongue slowly wrapping around them and between them, purposely making the lewdest and obscene sound he could make while wetting them, his hand threading the wolf's hair until he was at the back of his neck, where he gripped lightly. It wasn't a _grab the scruff_ thing, it was a _I'm still a challenge_ thing. Was that still a thing with werewolves? Grabbing the scruff?

Zach sighed, pressing into the touch. It probably wasn't the intended reaction from the hunter. Simply cupping the back of a wolf's neck was an easy way to calm them, especially for Betas or Omegas. If an alpha wolf did it, he could calm a raging beta easily. Even if a human did it, it would relax the wolf a bit. Zach swallowed around the cock, taking it to the hilt flawlessly, tongue peeking out to lap at the sac and the base. The wolf took his now wet fingers from the hunter's mouth and slowly inserted them into his hole increasing the pace of his mouth as he did so. It only took a second for him to find his target and begin massaging the bundle of nerves.

Levi swallowed thickly, eyes closed, brow creased, lip being bitten. He pressed down against the fingers, an actual groan leaving his throat. He was on the verge of actually giving in now and he really didn't want to, not yet. It was hard though, he needed to focus. "I need to ask Mark about a deal we could make. I get you a few times a month maybe," even his voice was a little more husky and gritty. Obviously, he was joking, but he wouldn't be opposed. This was good, really good, and they hadn't even gotten to the real sex yet.

Zach moaned around the cock, pulling off with a wet pop. "Next time we should make it a threesome." Zach winked, adding another finger to the hunter's hole. He'd need at least four before he'd fuck this guy. He wanted to ravage him, not hurt him. Zach gestured to the table at the end of the couch. "Hand me the lube out of that drawer.”

"Threesome sounds really hot," Levi smirked as he reached over, opened it and pulled out the bottle, sitting to hand it to him. He set a hand behind him and lifted his waist from the seat, using his legs to keep him up as well. "Got a picture in your head? You imagine the threesome yet?" he'd love to hear what the wolf had in mind when he mentioned it. Levi was thinking something pretty damn lewd already.

Zach lubed up his fingers, sinking four in this time and scissoring them to stretch the hunters' tight entrance. "I was just picturing this pretty little ass stuffed with both our cocks at the same time," Zach smirked, they'd done that with Ethan, poor guy and only lasted a few second once Zach started thrusting. Though, in his defence, Mark and himself hadn't lasted long after Ethan blew.

Levi imagined that as he took in the fingers and groaned, dropping his head back against the couch. That was too damn hot and it sent heat through him just thinking about it. He wasn't knew to threesomes, but just thinking about with _these guys_ was too much hot in one image. He unintentionally clenched around the fingers at the thought, his muscles wanting to pull the digits in further.

"Relax, my cock is still thicker than four of my fingers." He knew it was a clench of eagerness, but he took his prep seriously. Zach ran his hand up and down the hunter's abs in a comforting gesture. "Think you could take both our cocks? Mine is huge and so is Mark's. That's a lot of dick for one hole. Seems like you've got a greedy one though."

Levi huffed bemusedly, a soft smile on his face at the thought and what was said. "Just thinkin' about it, can't help what my body feels," he stated breathily, feeling the hand on his stomach and he tried to calm, forcing himself to ease up on the clenching. He hadn't meant to. He just reacted. Couldn't really help that in the heat of the moment, especially during this.

"How d’you think a werewolf feels?" Zach leaned up and kissed him, pulling his fingers free once he was satisfied. He paused for a moment stroking his cock. "You want me to wear a condom?" He was sure the hunter knew he couldn't get or transmit anything, but he was a courteous lover. If Zachary hale was going to fuck you he was going to do it right and take care of you while you were at his mercy.

"I'm clean and it's not like I can pick anythin' up from a _Werewolf_ ,"Levi smirked against his lips, drawing him in for a rough kiss, all teeth. He didn't want the condom, it felt so much more real without one, it was better. "No condom," he added to verify what he wanted.

Zach nodded, slicking up his cock, "Get on all fours." He pulled Levi in for a kiss before letting him move, taking a moment to bite the guys lower lip some more, his tongue licking over the piercing again.  
  
Levi smirked crookedly as he turned around on the couch, hands pressed against the backrest of the sofa, knees spread apart and he purposely and arched his back to really show his hole off to the wolf, still smirking.

Zach took a moment to appreciate the sight before stepping forward and placing his hand on the small of the hunter's back. "Just tell me if it hurts, I'll take the pain ‘til you adjust. Once you’re adjusted though, you're in for a fun ride." Zach pressed his cock in, just the head breaching the tight ring of muscle and slowly easing in. He leaned forward, placing a few kisses between Levi's shoulder-blades. "And yes, I'm this sweet and considerate with everyone I fuck."

"Aaaaww, and I thought I was special," Levi managed to say through the intrusion, his voice grittier and crackier as he took it in, biting his lip as he slid in. It hurt, but it was a good burn, so he said nothing as he continued in, Levi almost pressing back against it. He shut his eyes and dropped his head forward, breathing through his mouth, letting out a low groan as he got deeper and deeper, really spreading his hole.

Zach paused once he was fully sheathed, letting his partner adjust. "So fucking tight,  tell me when you're ready." He rubbed small circles at the small of the smaller man's back, helping him relax from the massive girth of the cock now buried about nine inches deep in his ass.

Levi had barely registered what was said what with his focus on the spark in his muscles from how deep and wide the dick was. He was hot, inside and out, panting lightly, frowning to try and concentrate. "Fuck," he breathed out, arm muscles tensing to hold him up. "Ye-yeah, go now, fuck me," he rushed out, feeling like he'd come just from him staying still that deep inside.

Zach smirked, pulling back almost all the way out before slamming back in roughly and grinding his hips in a circular motion. He gripped the hunter's hips for leverage and repeated the process with increasing speed. "Don't touch yourself, cum from just my cock." That was growled, a command that rumbled. The voice of his wolf sending vibrations through both of them.

Levi groaned and swiftly grabbed the hand on one of his hips, the other keeping him up. His mouth fell open with the circular motion, back arching and ass pressing back against him. "Fuuuck," he whined slightly, not even caring that it sounded that weak, fuck it. "So damn temptin' though," he half smirked. He wasn't going to touch himself.

Zach landed a hard smack on one of the perky ass-cheeks in retaliation for the hunter's smart mouth. He kept deep dicking him for a while before dragging him back, tightly gripping his hips. He set a blindingly fast and shallow pace, the sound of their bodies slamming together filling the room as Zach pummeled the smaller man's prostate. Growling and changing angles, rocking his hips in circular motions to overwhelm the hunter with stimulation.

Levi's mouth fell wide open, moaning and whines leaving him one after the other, his grip on the wolf's hand and the couch bruisingly tight, white-knuckled. His mind was a blank white, eyes shut tight. "How the fuck are you real," he whined, his head dropping forward, heat shooting through his nerves fast as all the pleasure built and built over the span of a few seconds.

"You'd be surprised how often my husband asks that in this same situation." Zach joked, slamming in harder and faster as he went. He was getting close because this guys ass was fantastically tight, but he had good cum control. "Come on, hunter. Cum for me. Let me see you come apart from my cock." Zach leaned forward, shifting his momentum and used a trick that usually worked on Mark. He bit down on the back of his shoulder, growling as he slammed his hips forward. He sucked a dark bruise into the pale skin that would be there for days.

"Fuckfuckfuck fuuck," Levi whined high, his body tensing completely and convulsing slightly as the heat and pleasure exploded through him, straight down to his crotch, where it was sent through his cock, covering the seat in his come. He was stuck for a moment, mind gone, body gone. He was in utter pleasure and bliss that he was completely dead to the world for a long moment before slowly registering where and what was going on, his grip still tight on the couch.

Zach smirked as the hunter came, he followed promptly, spilling into the smaller man. He kept fucking, riding out the aftershocks of their orgasms together. Zach panted, managing to manoeuvre them so he could sit with the hunter in his lap without pulling out. He held the hunter tight against his chest, trailing kisses down the side of his neck. "So, glad you won your bet?"

Levi was still panting, completely limp against the wolf. He swallowed and smiled, huffing bemusedly. "Fuck yeah I am," he confirmed with a breathy chuckle. He won, in both the bet and the fact he got intense sex, best he'd ever had. New record. Like hell, he'd admit that though. He still had a reputation to uphold.

"Good," Zach smirked. He couldn't wait to do this again with his husband in a great threesome. "You are welcome to come back anytime, hunter. What better way to keep up a hunter/Wolf alliance than incredible sex, eh?" Zach kissed the hunter again, glad to have added another guy to his list of approved partners.


End file.
